


#50 (House Rules)

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: “You have no power over me”“You sure about that?”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. [rules]

**1\. Your clothing will be of my choosing**

Mark is sitting on a chair in the room playing Candy Crush with his phone, listening to the shower stopping.

He waits for a while until Yukhei comes out of the shower. When he does, he’s only covered with a towel around his hip. His slightly wet hair still drips some water drops that fall over his collarbones and slide down across his torso, dragging attention to the lion tattoo he has on his ribs.

_Couldn’t you think of a better way to have me on your skin?_

The taller man pays no mind to his boyfriend as he walks to their bed barefoot, and he strips from the towel, showing the smaller his completely naked body. He’s facing the bed, so Mark can only see his back, legs and his gorgeous ass. He tries to control himself, because they have no time to play, which is a shame, Mark thinks.

“Isn’t it too hot to wear a turtleneck sweater, Mark?” Yukhei questions as he contemplates the clothes the other alpha placed over the bed.

“Uhm... Do you think so?” Mark stands up and starts to look for a denim jacket in their closet while he wonders if he isn’t too condescendant with Yukhei. He hands the jacket to an already dressed Yukhei. _What a shame (X2)._ But the black shirt he picked absolutely compliments his toned torso. Mark is proud of himself. “Better?”

“Yes” Mark cocks an eyebrow and Yukhei sighs, before lowering his gaze and mumbling “Yes, alpha” Mark smiles, pleased.

* * *

**2\. The correct response to most things is “Yes, alpha”**

Yukhei’s eyes are covered with a soft fabric, probably silk. He hears how Mark moves around the bed, inspecting him. He shivers when he kisses his hipbone. Mark giggles, marveled at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“I’m willing to try something new with you today, sweetie. Are you in the mood for it? It's ok if you say no, gorgeous” Yukhei is so lost in the sensation of Mark’s fingers tracing imaginary figures all over his body, he almost misses that this time he’s allowed to say no.

Mark is a wonderful dom. He knows what Yukhei wants, even if Yukhei himself doesn’t know it. And he knows when to stop, or when Yukhei needs reassurance, because in the end, it’s Yukhei's choice. Mark won’t force him to anything, even if it looks like it most of the time.

“Yes, alpha” Yukhei chokes.

“I’ll start slowly, Yukhei” Yukhei loves when Mark calls his name like this.

* * *

**3\. Always say “Please” and “Thank you”**

Yukhei lays on the bed, still shaking after his third orgasm. His knot is still swollen as his cock spills the last drops of hot white semen. His wrists and ankles are still tied to the best posts. Yukhei, even as compliant as he is with Mark, is difficult to handle in his rut. Still, Mark managed to fuck him through it, and he is still buried inside his mate, waiting for his own knot to deflate.

"Yukhei... Sweetie- Open your eyes" Yukhei feels his ears ringing. He doesn't want to open his eyes because he is dizzy, on the verge of crying. "It's ok, baby. I'm here. Let your alpha take care of you" Yukhei opens his eyes, blinking several times to adjust his eyes to the dim light.

"A-alpha?" his voice sounds hoarse. Mark thinks he looks adorable like that, even fighting against the restraints to be free again.

"Shhh, it's ok, Xuxi. Do you want me to untie you?" Yukhei nods eagerly. "Yukhei, manners" Mark reminds him. He doesn't like to do this when Yukhei is in subspace, but he needs to follow the rules.

"Please, alpha" Mark kisses him tenderly as he starts to untie him. Yukhei answers the kisses slowly, his breathing becoming calmer and his heartbeat coming back to its normal rate.

When they're done, Yukhei lays in bed limply. Mark's knot has already receded, so he can clean Yukhei properly. He leaves the bed (not without the keen whine of the taller) to grab some chocolate.

"Open up" Yukhei barely opens his mouth, enough for Mark to slot a small piece of dark chocolate.

"Thanks, Markie" Mark decides it's ok if he calls him like that just this one time.

* * *

~~**4\. You will eat when I tell you to do so** ~~

Mark gets into their flat to find a collapsed Yukhei on the floor. He rushes to his mate, forgetting to place his stuff in order and just throwing them on the floor.

“Oh my gosh- Yukhei, are you okay?” Mark half carries, half drags him to the nearest couch, placing his head over his lap “Baby, can you hear me? Are you ok?” Mark feels Yukhei's cold skin and he pales “Dude, I’m starting to panic here. Can you open your eyes? Let me know you’re alive?” Yukhei tries to blink, but he feels so weak.

“Ma- Mark?” the younger releases the air he didn’t know he was holding.

“What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need me to call an ambulance?” Yukhei shakes his head slightly, because he feels dizzy.

“Alpha... I’m hungry” Mark pales once again. He was outside for at least ten hours, too immersed in his thesis to even remember to send Yukhei a message to eat something. Yukhei works out regularly, so his glucose levels tend to be low. When skipping a meal means he tends to... pass out. And above all, Yukhei experienced a sub drop. Mark feels like the worst alpha ever.

“I’m going to cook something for you, Xuxi” Yukhei barely nods, closing his eyes again. “Try not to fall asleep while I come back, sweetheart” the taller alpha opens his eyes.

“Yes, yes...”

_Mark decides to cancel this rule from now on._

* * *

**5\. You will be respectful at all times**

**6\. The proper position is on your knees**

Mark checks his watch when he arrives that night and he sighs. Two hours since he received that call from Yukhei.

He doesn’t feel good when Yukhei needs punishment, he is his good boy, he is usually well behaved and well mannered. But when he spends time with his college friend he becomes hyperactive and he takes reckless decisions.

Mark was scolded by his thesis assessor because he took that call when they were performing a simulation (even if it was just to tell Yukhei he was busy in that alpha tone that freezes him in his spot) and he almost screwed the experiment. Mark isn’t used to fail, _and he is so close to getting his master degree in artificial intelligence..._

Yukhei is nowhere to be found, but that doesn’t alarm Mark. He gave him instructions, and if Yukhei knows what’s good to him, he is following them. So, he takes his sweet time leaving his backpack with his laptop in the studio and taking off his hoodie.

He walks to their room in silence, trying to pinpoint any sound of distress coming from his mate, but there’s nothing. He sighs once again before he opens the door. Yukhei is on his knees, naked. The claiming bite on his neck is barely visible under the dim light. He doesn’t look at Mark, nor he moves from his position.

Funny how Yukhei, bigger and stronger than Mark, is reduced to this just because the sole idea of what Mark can do to him.

“Brat” Yukhei closes his eyes at the adjective “You know what we’re doing this, right? Nod” Yukhei nods once, with his eyes still closed, tears threatening to fall. “I got scolded because of you. Was it an emergency?” Yukhei shakes his head this time. “You know it isn’t polite to interrupt an alpha when working, Yukhei. I thought you already have learned that lesson. I’m disappointed” Yukhei sobs. “If you’re so keen on talking, explain yourself. Tell me what you did wrong”

“A-alpha... I’m sorry” he mumbles.

“Bitch, I don’t want your apology" Mark hisses and Yukhei closes his mouth at once "I want your obedience” Yukhei feels completely ashamed and aroused at the same time. “Enough. You’re done with talking for the night” Mark walks to their drawers to pick a gag with a pink rubber ball “Open up” Yukhei whines as Mark slots the gag on his mouth. “For your own good, I hope you followed my other instructions. When I’m finished, you’ll barely be able to stand me not being inside you”

Yukhei whines again.

* * *

**7\. When being spanked, you will count**

Later that night, Yukhei can't stop the stream of tears rolling down his cheeks. His knees are sore after kneeling on the floor for more than two hours, his back hurts from straightening it just like Mark taught him to _(come on Yukhei, you're an alpha, aren't you? Show your status with pride, even when you're on your knees)._

Mark slaps his ass again.

"T-thirty-six... Alpha, p-please... Please, stop" if Yukhei were in too much distress or if he couldn't take the punishment any longer he would use his safeword. Mark is very attentive to it. He slaps his ass again.

"I don't think I allowed you to talk, whore" Yukhei whines "And you're not counting"

"Thirty-seven" he says after sobbing. "Alpha, please... It hurts" Yukhei is crying, trying to break away from Mark's grip, to escape from his lap.

“Of course it hurts, it’s a spanking. How else would it work?” Mark keeps Yukhei in place as he rubs his ass. Yukhei anticipates more slaps that never come. Mark thinks Yukhei learned his lesson now. "It's okay, Xuxi. We're done now" he turns Yukhei around and starts to jerk his hard cock, his knot almost popping.

"Lion" he recites. Safewording in a dom/sub alpha relationship isn't usually to stop the scene because it is too much. Alphas' nature is to dominate. To obey another alpha takes a lot of control, and sometimes it can get out of hands. "Mark-" Mark understands, so he stops.

"It's okay, _alpha"_ Mark shows Yukhei his neck, in a sign of submission, but also as a sign of his unconditional love to his mate. Yukhei bites him, claiming him. This calms Yukhei's alpha. "Do you want me to help you with that?" Mark offers.

"I already cum, Mark" Yukhei says, hiding his face on Mark's neck.

"Good boy" Yukhei blushes.

* * *

**8\. You will not roll your eyes**

Yukhei waits in their car for Mark to come outside the university building where he has been for at least half an hour. _It won’t take me long,_ he said and Yukhei trusted him, even when he knows how Mark’s assessor is. Yukhei growls as he thinks how much he’d love to have a coffee right now.

He takes out his phone and scrolls through instagram and the time starts to go a little faster as he _stalks_ Mark’s profile. His mate has a private account, he doesn’t like people to know about his life. Even when everyone knows Mark is mated, just a few people know Yukhei is his mate. Not that Yukhei cares about that, alpha/alpha relationships are not that common anyway.

The few lucky people following Mark can see pictures of his boring life, mostly landscapes and pictures of the mandalas he paints when he’s not busy. Half of his photos include Yukhei somehow, though. Well, that’s if you know where to look. A captation, an emoji, random references... Yukhei appears in some pictures, which seem to be the most popular ones.

“Dude, I’m sorry. My dumb assessor thought I was going to stay there for the whole day-” Mark says as he opens the door and takes the copilot seat, bucking his seatbelt.

“ ‘s okay” Yukhei saves his phone in his jacket again.

“Let me make it up to you. Drive to the Starbucks on the next block” Yukhei frowns, suddenly wondering if Mark’s thesis isn’t about reading minds. “What?”

“...nothing” Yukhei starts to drive. He doesn’t realize he’s releasing luring pheromones. Mark scrunches his nose.

“Dude, stop. You have no power over me” Yukhei takes a quick look at Mark’s flushed skin and he smirks.

“You sure about that?”

“Oh my god, you’re impossible” Yukhei rolls his eyes and Mark slaps his thigh “Bad alpha, don’t do that” the truth is, Mark really doesn’t mind.

* * *

**9\. Always ask permission before you cum**

Never in Yukhei’s wildest dreams he thought his mate would be an alpha, not that there’s something wrong with it.

To be honest, when he presented as an alpha he was kind of upset because he was hoping to at least be a beta. He knew it was too unrealistic, because his whole body exclaimed ‘alpha’ from a very young age. Still, he dreamed of someone taking care of him, and not the other way around.

It is funny because Mark doesn’t look like a stereotypical alpha.

Whoever knows they’re mates and looks at them, thinks Yukhei is the dominant one, being taller and broader and with a deeper voice. Mark is more on the skinny side of the spectrum, but under his usually loose clothes, there are toned muscles. His sharp cheekbones can work in favor of making him look cute whenever he smiles, or totally _alpha_ when he’s serious. His size is more like beta, as well as his voice.

Mark doesn’t care about any of those minor details.

“Such a giggly baby, aren’t you sweetheart?” Yukhei giggles because Mark’s hair tickles “Just wanting someone to run their hands through your hair and praise you for the good pup you are” Yukhei loves Mark’s voice when he’s whispering things like this “It makes me want to ruin you. Would you like that? Tears streaming down your face as you beg me to let you cum” Yukhei can picture himself begging Mark to let him cum and he shivers in anticipation when Mark takes out the bottle of lub from the drawer.

* * *

**10\. Wear your bruises with pride**

Yukhei takes off his sweaty clothes before taking a shower to enter into the swimming pool. When he has time, he goes to the gym because he likes to swim after working out.

Another alpha in the gym is staring at the bruises in his hips. The shape is very distinctive, but Yukhei isn’t really paying attention to whoever is looking at him.

It doesn’t happen regularly because Mark is usually very careful with leaving bruises, but sometimes things get heated and out of hand. Yukhei doesn’t even feel them anymore (they hurt for two or three days before the pain disappears and the purple color starts to surge).

The other alpha frowns, confused but not disgusted.

“Hey, are you gonna swim with those?” he looks worried. He wonders if Yukhei is in condition to swim.

“Uh?” he stares to where the alpha is pointing, and then he smiles “Oh, those- They don’t hurt anymore”

“You sure, dude?” Yukhei nods as he dresses himself with his swimsuit.

When Yukhei walks to the swimming pool, there are no visible traces of the bruises, nor he looks as if he were in pain. The other alpha keeps frowning, because he knows Yukhei is an alpha and he is claimed. He just didn’t know his mate was another alpha. He shrugs his shoulders as he continues saving his wet clothes on his sports bag.

* * *

**11\. Remember who you belong to.**

It’s raining outside. Mark and Yukhei are watching a movie on the couch, covered with a blanket. Yukhei has his head leaned against Mark’s chest. A bowl of popcorn is nested on his legs, and from time to time he feeds Mark with some, before filling his own mouth with the salty snack.

Mark radiates heat and a calming scent of amber and wood, which mixes well with Yukhei’s sandal scent. Yukhei hums from time to time, soothing Mark’s low growl of protectiveness whenever he jumps at a particularly scary scene.

They love horror films, and they both find time to watch one or two every week. It’s been a routine since they started dating, when they were still in highschool.

“Mark... I need to pee” Mark frowns.

“What the hell, dude? Don’t tell me that, just go” Yukhei starts to stand up.

“Pause the movie”

“What? No, it’s getting interesting already-”

“Mark~” Yukhei whines, protesting. Mark giggles when he pauses the movie.

“There you go, big baby”

“Your big baby” Mark smiles fondly.

“My big baby” Mark concedes and Yukhei stares at him for a while “Didn’t you want to go to the bathroom? Go, go”

“Such a romantic mate~” Mark laughs openly this time.

“My pleasure, Xuxi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hi~  
> So... This is my first NCT fic (I'm so nervous, LOL). Usually, when I start to dream with band members, it is time to start writing about them. About two nights ago, I dreamed with Mark (a weird sci-fi _ish_ dream about a futurist society or so), so I finally decided to write the fic I have had in mind for at least a month.  
> Dom Mark, because there are not enough Dom Mark/Sub Yukhei stories in this world.
> 
> Anyway... I think I'm rambling now.  
> I hope you liked it, and thank you so much for giving it a try.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	2. [deleted scenes]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two scenes that I decided to delete, and then to include.  
> Random stuff, merely.

“I’m going for a walk, dude. It’s too hot in here. Do you want to go out with me?” Yukhei pauses his game and turns around to look at Mark. He contemplates saying no, but the pheromones his mate is releasing are luring him. He sighs before he answers, turning off the playstation.

“Yes, alpha” Mark just nods before he grabs the keys.

* * *

“Are you done with your meeting, baby? I made lunch~” Yukhei’s coworker laughs at the other side of the line, while he blushes. He’s glad the other can’t see him because they aren’t video chatting. _Oh God, why Mark is it like this?_ He rarely calls him cute names, he wonders why he chose to start right now.

_“Aren’t you answering your mate?”_ he can hear through his headphones.

“Shut up” he hangs up the call, the laugh of his coworker still ringing in his ears.

“And well?”

“Yes, alpha”


End file.
